RemixerTehSunnyFan
RemixerTehSunnyFan is an international YouTuber who joined between 2014 and 2016. This channel had over 2,000 subscribers since March 10, 2018 and some remixes and instrumentals are based off from how to play. They like to make good-international videos of themselves along with SunlightTehStarlightFan. As of 2018, a new way of playing Minecraft came up with their plan when Sunny Day showed up, making this user and MC Naveed with Zombie Mark modern. Most of their favourite songs are from the synthpop duo Erasure. All of the games they played are Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Mario Kart 7, Smash Hit, GTA 5 (some parts disliked), Skate Trilogy, iStunt 2 and more under the line “Sunny Day X“. Link of their channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFlehXmN0lr74XiROp7smfA 2014-16: Early production Remixer did several demos of their songs using Windows Live Movie Maker and VEGAS Pro 13 until they have decided what to do for the next day. The first demo in 2016 was “You Better Run” from Run 2 and the other one was “Base After Base” from Geometry Dash in mid-2016. They did the demo session on PlayStation 3 by the end of 2016. Remixer sang a demo of “Spark” after seeing a 2007 movie “The Simpsons Movie“, it was written by themselves and the original song was released in 2016 on the album “Remixer’s Dream Team G3: Heaven of Springfield“. The demo was released on “The Very Best of G3”. 2017-19: Sunny Day launch and Erasure songs Sunny Day was launched on August 21st, 2017 and in early 2018, meaning Remixer to rebranded the YouTube channel into “Remixer-Network” when networked with Fluttershy-EK (EFK-San), by the time the show gets renewed, it was reverted back to the old name “Remixer” in mid-2019. They began singing Erasure when their song “A Little Respect” was remastered on December 27th, 2017. Remixer was a huge fan of Andy Bell and Vince Clarke. Starting with this one, “A Little Respect” was sung by Remixer on the 5th season as of September 4th, peeking number 1 on the spot and in the fandom. As of August and September 2019, Remixer rebranded the channel as “RemixerTehSunnyFan” after Sunny showed up out of nowhere. 2019: Sunny Day and Futurama revival When both shows were axed by Nickelodeon and Netflix as of November 10th, Remixer decided to to revive it in the style of 20th Century Fox and the Domestic Television of the same name. Sunny Day was axed at midnight, leaving Remixer to go to Friendly Falls to revive her and go on Remixer’s Dream Team. The show kicked-off at 7:00AM, going before Futurama at 7:30AM, making it fitter and stronger for new fans of these shows. The show’s title “Sunny’s Futurama Quest” went on every-weekdays. Remixer was impressed with themselves and resumes styling with Minecraft, Stampy Cat and Sunny Day. Category:Good Users Home media favourites Following these things favourited by RemixerTehSunnyFan, the List of media favourited by RemixerTehSunnyFan contains some series, movies and games played by the user. Category:Awesome Users Category:Sunny Day Fans Category:Minecraft Fans